The Journey to Now
by givemekevinbacon
Summary: The CIA. The Metro Police Department. The Atlanta Police Department. Secrets, lies, love, and loss, with a hint of southern twang. This is the story of Brenda Leigh Johnson before we knew her.
1. Prologue

A/N: In celebration(?) of the final season of The Closer, I thought I would provide us with some insight on what exactly Brenda Leigh Johnson's life was like before she came to the LAPD. I've taken what James Duff has given us, and just sort of run with it. The story will travel through the CIA, the MPD and her relationship with Pope, the Atlanta PD and everything that goes with that, and eventually bring us back to LA.

I hope you all enjoy reading this as mucha s I have enjoyed writing it, and expect an update evert Monday!

* * *

><p>Brenda Leigh Johnson was an honest person. She came from an honest family, had been taught the value of morality at a young age, and the first sign of any dishonesty was nipped in the bud by her parents.<p>

Being honest was something Brenda prided herself in at a young age.

That all changed when she discovered how rewarding lying could be.

Especially when you lied to yourself.

_May, 1993. _One Day After Graduation

Brenda Leigh Johnson took one last look at the place she had called home for the last four years. Georgetown University was the place where she escaped her thoughts, the place where she immersed herself in books and culture, trying to learn everything she could with the time that had been so graciously given to her.

If you asked her, which no one ever did, four years away from her small town in Atlanta, Georgia wasn't anywhere close to being enough time. In the eyes of her parents, Clay and Willie Ray Johnson, her absence had lasted a lifetime.

Brenda was the youngest of four brothers, growing up with three brothers who tormented her for days on end.

Currently, Brenda was sitting next to the fountain on The Quadrangle, her favorite place on the entire campus. The Quadrangle was home to the annual Christmas Tree Lighting event held at Georgetown, and the fountain faced the entrance to Dhalgren Chapel, where Mass was held daily.

Brenda wasn't a religious person, but she rather enjoyed the view that the chapel projected. She liked to be in the middle of things, she always had. She would often sit right where she was at this moment, watching the people trickle in and out of the chapel, while she caught up on reading or wrote letters to her family back home. She had become familiar with those that would frequent the Mass daily, and noticed that they all exited with a certain look on their face.

It was joy.

Brenda wished that she held the capacity to feel that way for something that she could not physically see, that she couldn't physically prove. Ironically, she often prayed for that ability to fall upon her.

Not surprisingly so, her prayers were never answered.

She liked to prove things, to discover the truth, to rid the world od it's secrets, and she was damn good at it.

At least she thought she was.

That was why she had decided to accept Andrew's offer.

* * *

><p>Andrew Dalton arrived at Georgetown at approximately nine in the morning. He sat on a bench next to the fountain, which according to his campus map was located in The Quadrangle. He could see the entrance to a chapel across the way, watching the occasional student wander into the place of worship.<p>

He sat, and he watched.

He watched for three hours, sitting silently on the bench, casually picking up the newspaper every few minutes.

Around noon, he saw that a number of students had begun to enter the chapel that sat across from him.

That however, isn't what caught the attention of his wandering eye.

Andrew couldn't take his eyes off of one student, the only student in the entire quad that hadn't entered the chapel with the rest of her classmates when the bell sounded at 12:30. Instead, she had parked herself on a bench a couple feet away from the one where he was currently situated.

She was a small girl, a bit smaller than the agency usually preferred, but she looked strong, and not just in a physical way. He watched as a boy dressed in khaki pants and a crisp white button up shirt approached her, smirking at the young man's futile attempt to win this girl's attention.

" You're not going to Mass Brenda?" asked the boy, sitting down next to the girl with unruly hair, and what seemed to be an unusual love for sweaters.

"You know I never attend your little service Benjamin, yet you feel the need to ask me every day. For heaven's sake, I'm not going to change my mind about religion in a mere twenty four hours.

Brenda crossed her legs, picking up her Bible in attempts to rid this boy from her presence.

" Yes well, I see you reading the Bible almost every day, I thought you might be warming up to the idea of it, or me even said Ben with a sheepish grin.

Ben had always liked Brenda, he found her fascinating, mainly because he couldn't figure this girl out.

Andrew listened as the girl, whose name he now knew was Brenda, turned down the boy as he asked her to go to dinner with him for what seemed to be the umpteenth time.

" I'm sorry Benjamin, but I must say that I find you to be completely unbearable, and I cannot imagine why I would ever agree to go on a date with you." said Brenda, returning back to her chosen book of the day.

" Ben, everyone calls me Ben. Everyone also seems to like me, except for you." Said Ben, crouching down to be at her level.

Brenda stared into the boy's eyes, putting down her book, and giving all of her attention to the person in front of her. She hunched forward, putting herself inches away from the boy's face.

For a moment, Andrew thought that this was some sort of game that the pair played. He then heard her speak in that southern drawl, making him even more drawn to her than he already was.

" This may surprise you, but I don't form my opinions on people based on what others seem to think of them. I am perfectly capable of coming to my own conclusions, and have therefore concluded that I don't like you.

" Well Brenda, I must say, you _do _surprise me. Ben sighed, realizing that this was a battle the he was going to lose. " One more thing before I go." said Ben, taking pride in the fact that before she glared at him, a small smile had escaped her lips.

" Yes Ben, what is it?" asked Brenda, not sure if she wanted to go another round with this Benjamin fellow.

" If you don't believe in God. Why do I always see you reading the Bible?" asked Ben, convinced that he had her right where he wanted her.

" I never said I didn't believe in God." said Brenda with confidence in her voice as she leaned her back into the bench.

She had been waiting for weeks for Ben to ask her this question.

" Well no, but you have to admit, you give off that impression." said Ben as a confused look over his face.

" I've learned that it's better to be educated about something before I decide whether I believe in it or not. " said Brenda, re crossing her legs, giving off the impression that she was rather perturbed by the mundane argument she having.

" Let me ask you something." said Brenda as she folded her arms across her chest.

" Please, go ahead." said Ben, patiently awaiting her inquiry.

She had never asked him anything before, it was always the other way around.

" Do you consider yourself to be a good ole' Catholic boy?" asked Brenda

Ben's forehead wrinkled, for he was taken aback by the posed question.

" I like to think so, yes." answered Ben, still confused by what she has asked.

" So you put everything before God?" said Brenda in a telling manner.

" I try to at least. Why do you ask?" said Ben still baffled at her inquiry.

Brenda re crossed her legs again, glancing down at the watch that her grandmother had given to her when she graduated high school.

" You're ten minutes late for Mass, and are therefore more interested in your futile attempts to get me into bed. " Brenda smiled as she noticed the embarrassed look on her Benjamin's face.

The boy never approached her again.

Andrew had listened to the entire exchange that had gone on between the two of them, and was even more certain that she was the perfect for the job.

Now all he had to do was convince her to join him.

Andrew walked over to the payphone, putting in the correct amount of change to make a phone call. He dialed a series of numbers before getting into contact with the appropriate person.

" Did you find him?" asked a deep voice on the other side of the phone.

" Why yes, I did. He however, is a she." said Andrew with a proud grin on his face.

The line went dead for what seemed like hours.

A few seconds later, the man on the other line replied. The Agency might not like that Andrew. This mission is dangerous, does she even have any training?" asked the concerned voice.

" I doubt it, but trust me on this." said Andrew, trying to convince the man on the phone.

" And she's everything we talked about?"

"No, said Andrew simply. He could hear the frustration on the other side of the line, and he let his comment linger before replying again.

" She's everything we need." said Andrew, hanging up the phone before the man could respond.

* * *

><p>Brenda sat in the middle of her living room, where empty boxes were piling up left and right. She had just graduated Georgetown University, where she had majored in Criminal Justice and become fluent in Russian.<p>

It had been the best four years of her entire life, and she desperately wanted to stay in DC. She just had to find a decent job first.

Her parents had told her that if she didn't find a job soon, she could move back home to Atlanta, where the remainder of her family resided. The thought of that mad her cringe.

Brenda walked over to her wine cabinet, grabbing the bottle of Merlot that she often turned to in desperate times, and this was most certainly a desperate time.

She poured the wine from the bottle, watching as the red liquid filled up the cup, trying not to think about whether she should be concerned with how happy a _big_ glass of merlot makes her feel.

As she finished pouring her wine, her phone rang. Brenda stared blankly at the phone, debating on whether to pick it up or not. It was most likely her mother, calling her for the umpteenth time.

Brenda lifted the glass to her lips, taking a long sip before reluctantly answering the phone.

"Hello?" said Brenda, setting her wine glass on the table, and taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Brenda was taken aback at the voice that was on the other end, for it was most certainly not her mother.

" Yes hello Brenda, I'm calling to see of we could set up some sort of meeting. I think I may have a job for you." said the man on the phone.

" May I ask who's callin' please? I don't think I caught your name." said Brenda

The man on the other end smiled, feeling very impressed with himself over who he had chosen. They could use her southern charm to their advantage.

" We're going to have to discuss all of that tomorrow, I'm afraid we can't discuss this over the phone."

Brenda was silent for a moment. She had had many conversations with some of her professors about calls like this. People who don't give too much information, tell you what to do rather than ask you, she knew the type.

It was rather cliché really, what was going on here.

"Brenda, are you stiil here?" asked the man in a more telling manner

"Yes, yes I'm here." said Brenda, crossing her legs underneath the table.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow then. Instructions will follow." said the man, hanging up the phone before Brenda could answer.

Brenda sat the phone down on the table, took another sip of her wine, and thought about how much her life was about to change.

Brenda wasn't foolish, she knew exactly what was going on, and who was just on the phone.

She was about to be contracted out to the CIA.

* * *

><p>AN: Like I said, this chapter is simply an introduction, expect more information and detail in the following chapters. Please review to let me know what you think!

Thank you, thank so much.

_-Alison_


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Thank you so much for all the positive feedback, I really appreciate it! I decided to update a little early this week, so expect the next chapter in the next few days.

This chapter does some time jumps, so just be aware of that. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Brenda awoke that morning with a strange feeling in her stomach. She knew she should go outside and check her mailbox, but something was holding her back.<p>

She glanced around the rooms in her apartment, taking notice of the boxes that consumed a good majority of the floor beneath her.

The boxes were still empty, which meant she could still pack her things and move back to Atlanta.

Or she could go check her mailbox.

She decided not to do either, just for a moment. She knew what was inside of her mailbox, she just wasn't sure that she wanted it.

Someone had left instructions in her mailbox. It was probably in some sort of code that she would have to decipher, but the instructions would tell her where to go and who to look for.

They just wouldn't tell her what to expect.

Brenda decided that the first thing she needed to do was get out of bed. The last time she had made a decision in her bedroom, things didn't exactly end well for her- or him for that matter.

She really should call him. Not that she would know what to say.

Brenda walked into the kitchen, practically tripping over all of the empty boxes that were silently mocking her, and poured herself a cup of coffee. Standing on her tippy toes, Brenda reached up into the top cabinet, grabbing the bottle of honey that she kept on her top shelf.

She needed something new in her life, something exciting, something that would make her want to wake up in the morning.

Brenda picked up her cup of coffee and walked into the living room, kicking an empty box as she walked.

She decided that she had to do _something_ with these boxes, whether it be moving them or filling them up. She just had to get them out of the way.

Brenda picked up the biggest box that her mother had sent, moving it to the far corner of the room. She picked up box after box, moving each one to the corner, and slowly clearing up her cluttered living room.

As she was moving the boxes, she realized just how happy she was that the boxes were indeed empty, that she didn't necessarily have to go back to Atlanta.

She had options.

After she had cleared all of her boxes out of the way, Brenda slipped her shoes on and walked outside. She opened her mailbox and pulled out a single piece of paper, which, to her surprise, had simple instructions.

_Brenda, _

_Meet me today at 3 pm in the park. I'll be sitting on a bench, but if I'm right about you, which I would like to think I am, you will recognize me when you see me. Come alone, and it would be appreciated if you didn't speak of this meeting to anyone else you may be in contact with. I hope to see you soon._

_A.W_

Brenda must have read the piece of paper a thousand times before she retreated back into her home.

It was only noon; she still had roughly two and a half hours before she had to make an actual decision.

If there was ever a time for a ho-ho, it would be now.

Brenda opened the top cabinet, where she also kept her honey, for it was the furthest out of reach. She had learned that the only way to practice self-control was to keep sugar as far away as possible.

This sounded like a good idea at the time, but it never really worked out in the end. Whenever Brenda wanted something, she usually got it.

And that certainly wasn't limited to sugary desserts.

* * *

><p><em>February 1996<em>

Brenda sat in a cold, dark room. She had been here before, many times actually, and was familiar with the tactics that someone was about to employ on her.

There was a single light in the room, which shone through a dangling light bulb that hung from the ceiling.

Brenda watched as the light bulb swayed back and forth, waiting for it to drop to the floor and shatter around her.

She was silent as she sat, waiting patiently for someone to enter the room. She had a lot of questions, questions that she needed answers to.

This time however, she wasn't asking the questions.

She was answering them.

* * *

><p>Brenda arrived at the park about fifteen minutes before three. She glanced around the park, trying to find this A.W character. He knew who she was, so he had to have been following her at some point.<p>

Which means she should recognize him.

Brenda sat down on the nearest bench to her, taking another quick glance around the small park. Across from her, she noticed a man who looked to be in his late thirties, sitting on a bench with a newspaper in hand.

He wasn't reading the newspaper, simply holding the rolled up item in his hand. He had dark hair, wore glasses, and was wearing dress pants and a simple dress shirt.

He looked like a normal businessman.

Brenda thought back to everywhere she had been in the past three days, trying to place just one of the faces that she was met with in the park.

There were two other people that could be the man she was looking for. One man was seated at a picnic table, talking on his cell phone and eating what appeared to be a sandwich of some sorts. He was dressed in khaki pants, a dress shirt, and a matching tie.

The other man was walking across the pathway talking on his cell phone, but Brenda couldn't get a good enough look at him to see his actual face.

Brenda crossed her legs and continued to scan the park for a familiar face.

Then Brenda was hit with a sense of déjà vu. She glanced at the man sitting opposite from her on the bench, and went back in her mind to two days ago.

Georgetown. Graduation. The Quadrangle.

She remembered that she was not the only one who didn't enter Mass that afternoon; there was another person there.

And he was reading a newspaper, one that looked like it had been previously rolled up for a good amount of time.

She looked up once again. The man was still there, with the rolled up newspaper in hand. He was there that day, she was sure of it.

Brenda got up form the bench, slowly making her way over to him. When she was about ten steps away, the man got up from the bench and began walking along the pathway that lead to the exit of the park.

Brenda followed him.

They walked for about five minutes and were now in a fairly deserted part of the park.

"Brenda, I see you were able to follow the directions," said Andrew

" Why yes, they were fairly simple," Brenda said, halfway taking the compliment that was being offered to her.

As of right now this was her only real job offer, so she was glad that this A.W was impressed with her so far.

" I assume you know who I work for at this point."

" I have an idea, yes," said Brenda, not wanting to come off to strongly.

" The Agency likes to invest in new blood and, trust me when I say this, we need someone impartial to pull this thing off."

Brenda's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

" Pull what off, sir?" asked Brenda, not quite sure what she was getting herself into.

" Oh I can't even begin to tell you that right now. The only reason I set up this meeting was to see if you would actually come," Andrew said with a vote of confidence in his voice.

He knew she would come, people like her always did.

" What made you think I wouldn't?" asked Brenda, suddenly rethinking her position of being impressed with herself.

" I didn't say that, now did I?" said Andrew.

" Well you may as well have," Brenda scoffed.

"I like you Brenda. You have spunk. We could use someone like you," Andrew said, pausing for a moment and reaching into his pocket.

" You don't even know me, how on earth could possible think that I have, oh what did you call it, "spunk"? asked Brenda

"You have this way about you, I'm not sure how to explain it."

" Yes, well I've been told that before, and I do _not _take it as a compliment. So wherever your mind is going right now, I'd appreciate it if you would kindly stop it." Brenda crossed her arms.

" The point is, we'd like to use you, if you're interested."

Andrew's demeanor had changed in a matter of seconds. He seemed very focused, very determined.

This job, as this Andrew character put it, must be important.

But if it was so important, why was The CIA asking _her_ for help?

She had just graduated from college, what could she possibly do to help them?

Andrew noticed the look of confusion that had set in on Brenda's face, prompting him to speak.

"I can't answer all of your questions now, but I promise you, they will be answered," he said.

Brenda began to dig the heel of her shoe into the ground. She was all of a sudden very nervous, almost agitated, a feeling she didn't experience very often.

She just didn't like being lied to, she never had. When she found out that Santa Claus wasn't real, did she let her parents have it. They didn't speak for an entire week.

She was eight years old at the time.

"How can I possibly trust you? You're in the CIA for heaven's sake," said Brenda, uncrossing her arms and giving off a smirk simultaneously.

" You'll learn soon enough, we're not all as bad as you think," he answered vaguely, handing her his card at the same time.

Brenda took the card from his hand, glancing at his name. Andrew Wyatt, Assistant to the Director of Clandestine Services.

Clandestine Services- maybe this was important. Brenda opened her mouth to respond, but Andrew had already begun to walk away.

Unbeknownst to Brenda, Andrew was about to confirm all of Brenda's beliefs.

That maybe you couldn't trust anyone, especially if they were in The CIA.

Sometimes, he could barely trust himself.

* * *

><p>What had happened in these last few hours didn't quite register with Brenda until she arrived back home. She pulled Andrew's card out from her pocket, studying it until it physically pained her to continue.<p>

Brenda took a deep breath before picking up the phone and dialing seven very familiar numbers. She waited as the phone rang about three or four times, before someone answered the phone.

"Hi Mamma," said Brenda nervously. Her mother had fully expected her to return home after college.

Willie Ray had even already started to redecorate a room for her.

"Mamma, I need to tell you something, and I need you to let me finish before you say anything, okay?"

" Well of course, dear. Your father and I just want you to know that it's not uncommon for recent graduates to-"

Brenda rolled her eyes in frustration and proceeded to interrupt her mother. "Mamma, I got a job," she said proudly, taking a seat at her kitchen table.

" You did?" asked Willie Ray with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "I thought you said you were having some difficulty finding work?"

" Well I was, but now I found one, so I'm staying in DC. I'm sorry Mamma, I know how much you and Daddy wanted me to come back to Atlanta."

"Oh, no honey, your father and I just want you to be happy, and if you think you're going to be happy there, with all that crime goin' on…" said Willie Ray, her sentence trailing off while her voice got higher.

"Mamma, I majored in criminology. What did you think I wanted to do, bake pies for a living?"

" I'm handing the phone to your father, he has some questions for you." She ignored Brenda's last comment.

"Mamma, no, I don't have time for this. Mamma, just hang up the phone. Mamma!"

Brenda sighed; she did not have the energy to deal with her father right now.

"Brenda Leigh, what's this I hear about you staying up in DC?" demanded Clay Johnson.

" Well Daddy, I got a job," stated Brenda

" Doing what? With who?"

Brenda could almost see the outraged look on her father's face. At this moment, however, she was mentally kicking herself for not being more prepared to answer this question.

She couldn't exactly tell her parents that she was working for the CIA, but Andrew hadn't given her an established cover yet, so she was just stuck.

"I'm working for the State Department Daddy. Listen, I don't really have time for this, I have a lot to do." Brenda wrapped a piece of hair around her finger, twirling it as her father let out deep breaths on the other end of the line.

"Fine, do what you want. Just remember to watch out for all them city folk, DC isn't like home you know."

"Daddy, I've lived here for the past four years. I know what it's like. Now I really have to go now, bye Daddy."

"Just remember what I said." Clay grumbled.

"Yes, yes Daddy I know. Bye, bye now." said Brenda, hanging up the phone in exasperation- her parents could be so exhausting.

That was the first time she had lied to the people she loved about her job, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. The problem was, would she be able to keep it up?

* * *

><p><em>October 1995<em>

It had been exactly two years since Brenda Leigh Johnson had joined the CIA. She spent the first year being trained by the best that the agency had to offer, Andrew Wyatt.

Andrew was the Assistant Director of Clandestine Services, but Brenda still was unaware of what exactly Andrew did on a daily basis. Andrew had acted as her mentor, teaching her how to "effectively communicate" with persons of interest.

In other words, she was being taught how to interrogate.

And she was loving every minute of it.

Currently, Brenda was sitting opposite of Andrew and Buckley Evans, the Director of Clandestine Services.

Brenda kept crossing and re-crossing her legs underneath the table, a habit that she had picked up from sitting in long lecture halls during her years at Georgetown.

Buckley Evans reached into his desk, picking up three rather large files and placing them on the desk in front of Brenda.

"What are these?" asked Brenda, glancing at the stacks of paper in front of her.

"These Ms. Johnson, are what we've been training you for. This is why we brought you in."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks again for reading! The next few chapters will really focus on Brenda's time at the CIA, and what exactly it is that made her leave.

I hope you enjoyed it, and please review to let me know what you thought!

_Alison_


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Thank you again to everyone who continues to read this story, I really appreciate it and am so glad that you're enjoying it so far! This Brenda is a little sassier and fun then the one we're used to, so I hope you like it.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Brenda sat in Buckley Evan's office, flipping through one of the files that had been handed to her.<p>

Andrew was sitting next to her, reading the exact same file as she was, even though he had memorized every single one of these files long ago.

" What you brought me in for?" asked Brenda, repeating Buckley's previous statement. "I've been here for two years, how big of an assignment is this?" asked Brenda, perplexed by the current situation she was in.

" We had to train you first, make sure you were right for the job. Lucky for Andrew here, you were." said Buckley

Brenda turned towards Andrew, raising her eyebrows at him simultaneously.

Pushing her glasses up from her nose, Brenda took another look at the files. " These are all employee files, what exactly is it that you want me to do?" asked Brenda

Andrew sat there quietly, letting his boss do all of the talking.

" The past couple years, we've been having trouble carrying out certain aspects of specific removal missions." stated Evans, beginning to fill Brenda in on her assignment.

Brenda scoffed at his response, laughing at its diplomatic undertone. "Well that was vague."

"This is the CIA, if you can't handle being vague, you might was well walk right out that door. Is that what you want?" asked Buckley, growing frustrated with Brenda's disrespectful tone.

" No, sir. Please continue." said Brenda, putting on a smile for her boss's boss.

Brenda was from the South- she had learned to fake sincerity before she could even walk.

" As I said before, our removal team is having trouble carrying out their missions. We spend months, sometimes even longer, gathering intel on a target. After all the intel has been gathered, we check it, then we recheck it. We're rarely ever wrong."

"So what's changed? " asked Brenda, taking another peak at the file in her hands.

Andrew finally spoke up, turning himself to face Brenda. " That's the problem, we don't know. That being said, all of theses failed extractions do have one thing in common." said Andrew

" Their targets." said Brenda, finishing Andrew's sentence.

" Precisely. You've trained her well Andrew. Our removal team has been focusing on taking down parts of an arms dealing operation in Russia."

"Arms dealing? I thought you wanted me to find your mole? " Brenda asked, a confused look settling on her face.

Brenda was already frustrated with her new assignment. She was an interrogator; she manipulated people to get the answers she needed.

She was not in the business of mole hunting. The moles were brought to her, not the other way around.

" We do. This leak has the potential to wreak havoc on the entire Agency, essentially, it poses a threat to our National Security." Buckley sighed in exasperation, he was not in the mood to deal with his subordinate's attitude. "Look Brenda, this is your assignment, whether you want it or not. I'm also assigning you a partner, Cole Daniels."

" Daniels is good Brenda, you'll like him."said Andrew, making an attempt to bring some comfort to his mentee.

" Oh I'm so glad." said Brenda, the sarcasm practically dripping from her mouth." Mr. Evans, I'm just not sure I'm the right person for this job. I interrogate people, I don't investigate them."

" Consider this you opportunity to learn then. You're dismissed."

Brenda sighed, picking up the files from the desk in front of her.

She and Andrew exited the conference room, Brenda slamming the door on her way out.

" Brenda I know this isn't exactly what you had in mind, but this is a good thing for you."

" It's not the assignment I'm upset about Andrew. You've been grooming me to be a mole hunter for the Agency, and that is _not_ what I agreed to. I lie to people, not the other way around."

" Well you better get used to it Brenda. This the CIA, nothing is ever as it seems. You're meeting with Cole Daniels in half an hour, take that time to familiarize yourself with the potential leaks. Report back to me when you and Daniels are through."

Andrew walked away, leaving her standing alone on the hallway with a handful of files.

Brenda walked back to her tiny cubicle, immersing herself in the files.

They had narrowed it down to two suspects, or persons of interest as Buckley Evans put it.

Michelle Williamson and Gordon Perry.

Michelle Williamson was not an actual agent in the CIA, she had a somewhat _different_ type of job.

She was the secretary to the Director of Clandestine Services, Buckley Evans. She saw every single piece of paper that he did, and therefore knew the locations of each operation that had been compromised.

It was also rumored that they two of them had struck up an affair, but that was just Agency gossip.

Gordon Perry was a completely different story.

Perry was one of four members on the "removal" division, as the CIA so eloquently put it, and had been present at each of the missions that were unsuccessful in their attempts.

Perry had in impressive record, having been on countless operations that had taken down terrorist cells, including an ex KGB member, a man named Mikahail Gavlik.

While Brenda was about halfway through the two files, Andrew arrived back at her cubicle.

" Daniels is waiting for you, I'll walk you down there."said Andrew, poking his head into Brenda's workspace.

Brenda picked up her files, nodding her head in response to Andrew's offer.

She had only worked with Andrew before, helping him break suspects in the interrogation rooms, and then handing them off to the Agency.

She never saw those people again, let alone knew what kind of punishment they received. Most of the time, she didn't even want to think about what had happened to those she had broken.

The only thing she knew for sure was that torture was not a reliable way to get someone to talk. That, she knew by firsthand experience.

* * *

><p>Brenda and Andrew arrived at Cole Daniel's office, opening the door and taking a seat at his conference table.<p>

Daniels was thirty years old and had been working with the CIA since the day he graduated college, just like Brenda.

Brenda took a quick glance at Daniels, sizing him up with a single look. He was very fit for his age, and had dark brown hair.

Daniels interrupted Brenda's train of thought, reaching his hand across the table. "Cole Daniels, nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot of things about you ."

Brenda took his hand, shaking it as she spoke. "Yes well, you can't believe everything you hear." said Brenda, taking her hand back quickly.

Andrew shot her a knowing look, silently warning her to keep her attitude in check.

" Daniels, you've been on this case for a while now, correct?" asked Andrew

Brenda crossed her legs underneath the chair, awaiting his response.

" Only a month, but when I wasn't really getting anywhere, I decided to bring someone else in."

" And you chose me?" asked Brenda, still wondering what on earth she was doing in that room. "I'm an interrogator, not an investigator."

" And I'm not an interrogator, we make the perfect team. "

Brenda rolled her eyes at this man's arrogance; so far, she was unimpressed.

" Mr Daniels, what is it exactly that you want me to do?" asked Brenda

" Cole, please call me Cole. " He shot Brenda a smile, not bothering to answer her question.

Brenda didn't like to be ignored.

" Okay, _Cole." _Brenda said his name with a hint of disgust in her voice, which Andrew did not take very well. Brenda look over to her left, where Andrew was shifting in his chair and rubbing the sides of his forehead.

" What do you want me to do? Interrogate them until the break? Because I hate to tell you this, but I don't think a mole will break, no matter how good of an interrogator I may be."

" Observe. We're going to observe them. " said Andrew simply.

" Observe? What exactly does that involve?" Brenda wasn't interested in sitting inside of a van for hours on end each and every day.

Anybody could a do that for heaven's sake.

" Brenda, in theses types of situations, you have to gather all of your intel before you question someone. You can't just walk into an interrogation room and expect them to confess to the act of treason." said Andrew

Brenda sent him a look of annoyance, grumbling in frustration under her breath. " I understand that Andrew, I was just curious as to how exactly we were going to figure out who this mole is without actually interacting with them."

" First we observe, then we act." said Cole, attempting to provide some comfort to Brenda.

" We start off observing together, one suspect at a time. That way you can watch me take not of what's important, then we're going to slowly start watching them separately. I'll take one on one day, you the next. Make sense?" asked Cole

" Oh I think I understand completely. You want me to watch you watch them, that's what you're saying, correct? "

" You think my ego is that big? " asked Cole

Brenda fired quickly, " I don't know, is it? " Brenda folded her arms across her chest, leaning back in her chair as she responded to his question.

Andrew glared at the two of them before excusing himself. He didn't have the energy to sit thorough another pissing match. " You'll both have to excuse me, I have another meeting to get to."

Brenda sighed as Andrew walked out of the room. He was supposed to be her ally in this, and he didn't back her up once. How could she trust this Cole Daniels if she couldn't even trust the person who had been her mentor for the past two years?

" Well now that we've gotten all of the formality out of the way, I say we dig right in. Grab your things." Cole stood up from his chair and collected his things before heading toward the door.

Brenda followed suite, picking up her giant black purse that sat at the foot of her chair. " Just where exactly are we going? " asked Brenda

" To the van of course. Nice bag by the way, sturdy." said Cole

Brenda could practically taste the sarcasm dripping from his mouth, so she responded with the appropriate answer.

" Thank you, thank you so much."

* * *

><p>Brenda had been sitting in this van for over two hours, and she was beginning to grow restless. She flipped through the file of Michelle Williamson for what must have been the seventh time.<p>

She had memorized it by the third time, but it gave her something to do.

She glanced over to Cole, who was listening intently to an old telephone conversation that Michelle had had with an unidentified person over a month ago.

He was clearly trying to look busy as well, but was failing, miserably. Brenda however, wasn't about to call his bluff. She's learned that the best way to control a situation was to let the other person think that _they_ had it all along.

It was genius in the purest of forms.

Eventually, Cole put the tapes away. He hadn't gotten anywhere with them months ago, and he sure as hell wasn't getting anywhere now.

They had been sitting outside Michelle Williamson's house all afternoon, and absolutely nothing had happened.

" Cole, Ms. Williamson is still at work, correct?" asked Brenda, finally breaking the silence between them.

" Why yes Brenda, she is." Cole spun around in his char, shooting her a smile as he answered her.

She had to admit, he did have a great smile.

" Then what exactly are we looking for?" Brenda was growing increasingly frustrated with this assignment, along with her new partner.

He was just so arrogant.

And she was the only one who was allowed to be arrogant, because she was damn good at her job. So far Cole had done nothing but convince her that he was simply a man of observation.

" We're waiting for someone to come to her. A visitor of some sorts, or a telephone call. In most cases, when people are selling secrets, they don't ever communicate with their contact face to face. "

" So everything happens in secret? " asked Brenda. " That way, when they get caught, they can say that they've never met their contact in person?"

" Exactly." said Cole with a proud look on his face. " You catch on quick Brenda Leigh Johnson."

Brenda about leapt out of her chair right then and there.

" You do not get to call me that. Andrew doesn't even call me that. " said Brenda, folding her arms across her chest in the process.

"I like your full name, it flows together very nicely. Most people's don't, but yours, yours is very nice."

" Well you can thank my parents for that." said Brenda. "You know my middle name, I think it's only fair that I get to know yours." Brenda unfolded her arms and leaned forward in her char.

She would be working with this guy for what seemed like would be a rather long time, she might as well _appear_ to be interested in what he had to say.

"Archer. " said Cole, leaning back in his chair with somewhat of an embarrassed look on his face. " Cole Archer Daniels."

"Archer? " asked Brenda, trying to desperately not to laugh. " As in why don't I go shoot a bow and arrow Archer?"

Cole chuckled a bit at her response; he'd grown accustomed to being made fun of for his middle name and no longer took offense.

" Exactly, minus the whole bow and arrow part. " Cole flashed Brenda yet another grin, hoping to illicit some sort of response from her. Brenda let a small smile escape her lips, but as soon as she felt her lips curve upward, she immediately went back to her professional mode.

" What are you listening to over there? " asked Brenda, trying desperately to change the subject. She refused to make it apparent that she was actually starting o enjoy the company of this Cole Daniel's person.

Taking the hint, Cole picked up the tape recording and handed it to Brenda before answering.

" We put a wire tap on her home phone line about a month ago, so far nothing major has happened. About a week ago, she got a call from an unlisted number that we haven't been able to track yet." explained Cole, with a hint of frustration in his voice.

" What do the tapes say? " asked Brenda, fiddling with the equipment in an attempt to put the headphones on her head.

" Not much really, we can't make anything out. " said Cole, trying not to laugh at the site in front of him. " Do you need some help with that?" asked Cole

" No no, I have it, I have it. " said Brenda finally slipping the device onto her ears. " What do you mean you can't make it out, is it in another language? "

" Here, just listen for yourself." said Cole

Cole pressed play as Brenda fiddled with the headpiece one last time.

A confused look swept across Brenda's face; the only thing she could hear was what seemed like a phone connection breaking up on the other line.

" I don't hear any voices. It sounds like the phone connection was dropped." said Brenda. She slipped off the ear piece, practically throwing it on top of the desk.

Cole shuddered at her treatment of headphones. " Hey, careful, careful. " said Cole. He picked up the headphones, checking to make sure that they hadn't been destroyed by Brenda's nonchalance. " This is expensive equipment."

Brenda rolled her eyes at his concerned look. She was not in the mood to be told what to do.

" For a while we thought that the sounds were some type of code, a message of some sorts."said Cole, checking on the head phones one last time.

" A message? Telling him what? Meet me at the nearest construction site?" snapped Brenda. This is why she hated assignments like this, it was always a guess and check type of system.

When she was in an interrogation room, face to face with a suspect, she had all of the control. She could manipulate her way into a confession, lying through her teeth, threatening the suspect-doing anything to illicit a confession.

And it worked, most of the time. There was always that one person, that one suspect who wouldn't crack, no matter what she did.

That's when she handed the suspect off to another division, one who had more experience with the more –difficult suspects.

She didn't like to think about what happened to them. Mainly because she knew _exactly _what would be done to them.

Cole pulled Brenda away from her thoughts, chuckling at her response. " Like I said Brenda, we need your help on this."

* * *

><p>Andrew knocked on his boss's door, dreading this meeting even more by the second.<p>

"Come in." said Buckley Evans, sitting in his chair at his desk. He was sifting through files, signing off on certain papers. " Andrew, take a seat. We have some things to discuss. "

Andrew sat down, setting his briefcase on the floor next to his chair.

" So, tell me your thoughts on our meeting this morning." said Buckley, putting his folders down and slipping off his glasses.

It seemed like everyone in the CIA wore glasses; black thick-rimmed glasses. Most of them didn't even need to wear them, they just did to make themselves seem more intimidating-it usually worked.

" She took it just like I told you she would- terribly." said Andrew, sighing as he relaxed in his chair.

" We're on the right track then "said Buckley, clearly impressed with himself. " How was she getting along with Daniels? Hatred, lust? Something in between? Tell me."

" Brenda was her usual self" said Andrew, who still wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. "She was rude, condescending, bossy, exactly what you hoped she would be." said Andrew

" Excellent. This is turning out rather well, don't you think?" asked Buckely, slipping his glasses back on.

Andrew let out a small sigh, going unnoticed by his boss. He wasn't sure he could do this to Brenda, he had really grown fond of her these past two years. He wasn't sure he could betray her like this.

Keeping his thoughts to himself, he answered Buckley with the appropriate response. "Of course, everything is going exactly as planned."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you thought!<p>

_-Alison_


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: Hi everyone, thanks again for the positive feedback, I really appreciate it! This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Brenda sifted through her closet for what must have been the fourth time that night. She ran her hand across all of her clothes, sighing in frustration.<p>

She had absolutely nothing to wear. Her entire wardrobe consisted of work out attire and business suits, neither of which were appropriate for tonight.

Brenda was meeting her friend Ellie for drinks at a local bar in less than an hour. Ellie had been one of her good friends back at Georgetown, and she hadn't had much time in the past few months for friends.

Brenda's new assignment had taken priority over every other aspect in her life. The messages on her answering machine had been piling up for weeks.

She really should call her mother back.

Brenda glanced at the clock, noticing that her hour had somehow diminished to a mere thirty minutes.

Brenda slipped on a simple black dress, lathered on a lipstick with a reddish tint, and attempted to savor the curls that had formed in her hair.

She kept a close eye on her phone as she continued to get ready. Her partner Cole had a tendency to call her right when she was in the midst of doing something social.

Which was almost never.

Brenda wasn't exactly the easiest person to be friends with, and after she graduated from school, her circle of friends grew smaller and smaller as time passed.

She wasn't complaining though, in fact she rather liked it. She didn't like half of her friends anyway.

Ellie was one person that she could actually stomach, so Brenda made it a point to keep in touch with her, and vice versa.

Brenda abandoned all attempts to save her hair, deciding to just go as she was. She swapped out her giant black bag for a smaller, dark green clutch with jeweled embellishments.

She took a heavy stack of files out of her bag, deciding to take them with her in the car. That way, of Cole happened to call her, the information would be sitting in the parking lot, instead of in her apartment all the way across town.

She was starting to understand the term "workaholic". But her job, it was different than most people's was. The national security of the United States depended on her to do her job, and to do it correctly.

How many people could say that?

Brenda grabbed her clutch, slipping her beeper from the kitchen counter into it as she left. Her cell phone was simply too big for that purse.

They really needed to start making those dam cell phones smaller.

Brenda arrived at the bar ten minutes late, something that Ellie was used to. Brenda skimmed the area, finally zoning in on where Ellie was sitting.

Brenda walked over to the bar, taking the empty seat next to her friend.

" Hi, hi, so sorry I'm late." said Brenda, sighing as she sat down. "I couldn't find anything to wear, and then my phone wouldn't fit in my purse, you know how it is."

"Please, you're only ten minutes late." Ellie said as she took a sip of her martini. "That's practically on time for you."

Brenda nodded, amused by her friends antics. "Excuse me." said Brenda, beckoning the bartender over to her direction. "Yes can I get a glass of merlot please? Preferably a big one."

The bartender nodded, walking away to fetch her drink.

" Here" said Ellie, handing Brenda her martini glass. "Have some hard liquor while you wait. "

Brenda took a sip of the drink, handing it back to her when she was done. " So how have you been? I haven't seen you in ages." said Brenda

She twiddled her thumbs as she spoke. She really wanted her glass of wine.

"Oh you know, fine. I basically work for a slave-driver, but what's so bad about that?" asked Ellie

Ellie had studied law at Georgetown, and she was a junior associate for one of the top law firms in D.C.

" I'm pretty much second chair in every case, but at least I'm actually going to court, unlike some of our other classmates. I talked to Alex the other day, and do you know what he said?"

The bartender interrupted Ellie's though, delivering Brenda's drink to her. " Here you go." said the bartender, placing her glass on a napkin before leaving.

Brenda took a sip of her wine as she continued her conversation with Ellis. " Alex Turner? What did he have to say?" asked Brenda with a look of disgust on her face.

" He told me that he has settled in almost every case that's been handed to him. Settled. What a pussy. "said Ellie, taking another sip of her almost empty martini.

" He never was one for bravery. "said Brenda, taking an even bigger sip from her glass.

" I'm dominating this conversation. What about you? How's your job at the state department?" asked Ellie

Brenda dreaded this question like no other. She hated it when people asked her about work, because she couldn't exactly tell them what was really going on.

" It's fine, it keeps me busy, you know how it is. Do you want another drink? " asked Brenda, noticing that her drink was empty, taking the opportunity to change the subject.

" Yes, but first I am going to go to the ladies." said Ellie, getting up from her seat. While I'm gone, go talk to that guy over to the left. He's been checking you out since you got here. " said Ellie, sauntering off to the bathroom.

"If you're gone when I get back, promise me you'll call tomorrow!" said Ellie from across the room.

Brenda glanced over in the direction that Ellie had pointed out.

Brenda rolled her eyes in disgust as she was met with a familiar face.

Cole Daniels chuckled as he walked over to where Brenda was sitting. " Having fun?" asked Cole, taking the seat that Ellie was sitting in not moments ago.

" What on earth are you doing here?" asked Brenda, annoyed that her partner had crashed her night out with the only friend that she had left.

"I've taken up stalking as a hobby." said Cole with a smug smile on his face. Brenda glared up at from her glass as she took a sip of wine. " No, I was just here with one of my friends, and I saw you. Thought I might as well stick around."

" Why?" asked Brenda

" Brenda, I have friends, it's not like I sit at home all night." said Cole as he motioned for the bartender to get him a refill.

"No." said Brenda, setting down her glass of wine in frustration. "Why would you stick around just to see me?

" I don't know, because we're friends."

Brenda scoffed at his response. " We are not friends. We are partners, that's all. "

"You're right, we're partners. " said Cole, with a defeated look on his face. He smiled as he spoke again. " Who happen to be friends."

Brenda took a sip of her wine, as she glanced around the bar, looking for Ellie. She spotted her at a table, surrounded by three older looking men. She must have gotten distracted on her way to the bathroom.

" I don't think your friend is coming back anytime soon. " said Cole, noticing Brenda's wandering eye.

Brenda shot him a curious look, wondering how he could possibly now what she was doing.

" Brenda." said Cole, noting her confusion. " I work in the CIA, I know how to read people. " whispered Cole

" And here I was thinking you worked at the local strip joint. You sure act like it. " muttered Brenda.

" And what exactly does that mean? " asked Cole

"I see the way you look at the women in our office." said Brenda. " Honestly, I don't know why they all fawn over you."

" They fawn over me?" asked Cole, with a giant smile on his face. He was clearly impressed with himself.

Brenda rolled her eyes at his response. She was about to retaliate when the sound of Cole's cell phone went off.

Cole sighed, digging the phone out of his pocket. "Daniels. " answered Cole, shooting Brenda an apologetic look.

"You have something on Perry?" asked Cole.

Brenda tried not to listen to his phone call, but her head shot up when she heard the name Perry.

" Yeah, well that's better than nothing. Thanks, I'm on the way. " said Cole. "Yeah, yeah, I'll get her." said Daniels

Cole hung up the phone, took one last sip of his drink, and grabbed his coat.

"Come one, we're leaving. " said Cole, motioning for him to follow.

" Where are we going? Did they pick something up on the wiretap?" asked Brenda

" They got something, not sure what though. We'll find out when we get to the office. You have your car? I didn't drive here. " said Cole

" Yes, but I can't leave with you. People will think we're sleeping together. " said Brenda, refusing to get up from her seat.

" Okay, well you go explain to everyone exactly how we know each other, I'll be in the car." said Cole.

Cole walked away from her, practically daring her not to follow him. Brenda sighed in frustration. " Honestly, I don't know what people see in him. " said Brenda to herself, taking one last sip of her wine.

She grabbed her coat and keys, heading out to her car. Ellie was still at the table with those three men, but spotted Brenda as she walked out. Ellie waved suggestively, shooting Brenda a knowing look.

Brenda just smiled at her, making a note inside her head to call her the next day. She arrived to her car to find Cole already sitting in the passenger seat.

Brenda rolled her eyes as she opened her car door and got in.

" You should really learn to lock your doors. " said Cole, as he took a look around Brenda's tiny sedan.

" I'll keep that in mind. " said Brenda, annoyed at his audacity to violate her privacy by just casually getting in her car.

* * *

><p>Brenda and Cole walked through the dark hallways of the CIA headquarters in Langley. It was almost midnight, and the offices were completely deserted, save for the few people who had been observing Perry for the night.<p>

Originally, only Cole, Brenda, Andrew, and Buckley Evans were knowledgeable about the finer details of this case. In order to increase surveillance, Cole thought that it would be a good idea to bring in some other people on the case. They didn't know exactly what they were looking for, but at least they were looking.

Mark Laurie had called Cole and told him that he was about to leave for the night, but there was something that he might be interested in.

" So, what are we looking for? " asked Brenda as they opened the door to the media room.

" I have no idea. " sighed Cole. " Mark said there was something we might be interested in, didn't say what though. "

Brenda sighed as she sat down on the chair next to Cole.

Cole took a glance at Mark's notes, when something jumped out at him. He pressed play, when an image came up on the projector screen across from them.

They had sent an agent to observe Perry's earlier in the day, just to see if anyone decided to drop by after work. Lucky for them, someone did.

"Who is that woman going into his house?" asked Brenda. " Have we seen her before?"

" I don't think so. " said Cole " I can't make out her face though, can you?" asked Cole, squinting towards the image.

It was dark out, and the woman was face was angled slightly away fom

"I can't see his face either. Oh, I really should get some glasses. "said Brenda, frustrated at her terrible eyesight. " Wait, do you see that car? Can you zoom in and get the plate?" asked Brenda

Cole pressed a button on the keyboard, zooming in on the car that was parked a couple feet away from the person walking towards Perry's house.

"Got it." said Cole, writing down the letters and number that made up the plate. "I'll run these through, you keep watching and see what happens when he goes inside." said Cole

When Cole left, Brenda pressed play once more. The man walked up to Perry's house and rang the doorbell, but Brenda couldn't make out what Perry's reaction to the man was.

She watched it about seven times before Cole returned, who had a perplexed look on his face.

" Did you get a name to go with the plate?" asked Brenda

"Yeah, I did. " said Cole, staring at the piece of paper he was holding. " You'll never guess who it belongs to though. "

Brenda took the piece of paper from his hand, practically gasping at the name and photo that she saw.

" This says Michelle Williamson." said Brenda, staring intently at the piece of paper in her hand.

" It does." said Cole, taking a seat next to Brenda

" What was she doing at Gordon Perry's house? You think they're working together?" asked Brenda

"Possibly. I don't know, maybe we're jumping to conclusions." Cole put his hand to his forehead, rubbing it in frustration.

" I don't believe in those." Brenda leaned tiredly back in her chair. There was no way she was getting out of the office anytime soon.

"Coincidences?" asked Cole. " Yeah, neither do I. Okay, this is what we're going to do. We're going to look into this a bit more. I don't want to bother Andrew or Buckley until we have something more concrete, okay?

Brenda nodded in response to Cole's orders. " I'll look through his phone records, see if they've had any more contact." said Brenda

"Good. I'll keep watching the video, see if I can figure out what's going on here. "

Cole watched the video over and over again, trying to pick up on anything that might clue them into what was going on. So far he had found nothing. Michelle had gotten out of her car, casually walked up to Gordan's house, and was invited in.

It looked like it was nothing new to them.

Brenda sifted through the phone records of both Gordan and Michelle, and noticed that they had phoned each other quite a bit over the past few months.

"Cole. I think we have a problem." said Brenda, putting down the records.

" I know." sighed Cole. " They're working together."

" We have two moles." Brenda said, leaning back in her chair in frustration.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I hope everyone has a marvelous holiday, whatever it is you're celebrating! :)<p>

_Alison_


	5. Chapter Four

A/N:Hi everyone, thank you so much to those who continue to read and review! I hope you all had a marvelous holiday and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Brenda Leigh Johnson sat in a cold, barely lit room. There was a long table with three chairs, two on one side and one on the other. She was seated on the side with two chairs, next to her partner Cole Daniels.<p>

On the opposite side sat Michelle Williamson, secretary to the Head of Clandestine Services, a Mr. Buckley Evans.

She was also a prime suspect in a mole hunt, a case that Brenda was eager to solve.

They had been sitting in the room for over half an hour, but no one had spoken. Cole had decided to give Brenda the lead on this one. After all, interrogation was her forte, not his.

And he had seen her do it before, and she was good. She was damn good.

Brenda casually flipped through the file that sat on the table, occasionally licking her finger to turn the page, all the while giving off a frustrated look.

Michelle Williamson sat there nervously, twiddling her thumbs while she waited for an explanation from either Brenda or Cole.

After about thirty minutes of mindlessly flipping through the file in front of her, Brenda lifted her head, her gaze reaching that of Michelle Williamson.

" Ms. Williamson, do you know why you're here?" asked Brenda, smiling at the young woman in front of her.

Michelle had a frightened look on her face, utterly confused at the predicament that she was currently in.

" No, I can't say that I do. Is it because I didn't cover for Mr. Evans when his wife called?" Michelle asked frantically. " Because I really didn't know that he was going to meet that other woman, after all I'm just a secretary."

Brenda glanced over at Cole, attempting to suppress the snicker that was forming on her face.

"No Michelle, it has nothing to do with your boss's um, scandalous activities." said Brenda with a smile on her face.

Brenda reached into the file, pulling out a photograph of Gordon Perry.

"Do you know this man Michelle?" Brenda set the photograph in front of Michelle, tapping the corner of it as she laid it down.

Michelle stared at it for a few moments, shaking her head at Brenda.

Cole was growing frustrated with how slowly things were going in the room, and interjected before Brenda could respond.

" Ms. Williamson, it's in your best interest to tell us the truth." Cole leaned forward in his chair, inching his face closer to Michelle's.

Brenda glared at Cole, angry with him for interrupting her. He had been given specific instructions to just sit there and not say a word.

She swore he did these things just to irritate her.

" He's right Michelle." said Brenda gently, her eyes shifting to Cole. "Take another look, are you sure you don't know this man?"

Michelle took the photo into her hand, closely examining it for a few moments. She wrinkled her forehead as she scrutinized the photo, but shook her head once again.

"I'm sorry, I don't recognize him." said Michelle, placing the photograph on the table

Brenda collected the photograph and placed it back into the file. " Are you sure? Because I have the teensy but feeling that you're hiding something from me." Brenda reached back into the file and pulled out another photograph.

This time, it was a photo of Perry standing at the front door of Michelle's house. "And I really hate being lied to." said Brenda as she slammed the photograph onto the table.

" Why don't you take another look? Tell me Michelle, what do you see in this photograph?" asked Brenda, leaning closer to Michelle's face.

"I…I see a man standing at a front door." said Michelle simply. "Look, I don't know exactly what you want from me, like I said before I don't know who this man is."

"Oh but you do, you most certainly do." Brenda smiled at Michelle, pulling out a single piece of paper. " See this here? Cole here did a little investigating, and he found your phone records."

Michelle folded her arms across her chest, becoming even more defensive with every word that was said to her.

"It says here that you called Mr. Perry, the man in the photograph whom you claim to have _never _seen before, thirteen times in the last two weeks. Seems to me that the two of you are buddies. What do you think Cole?" asked Brenda, setting the paper down in front of Michelle.

"I think that sounds about right." Cole placed his hands on the table, folding them as he answered the question.

Michelle looked around the room, trying to avoid eye contact with either one of the two people who sat across from her.

" I'm going to ask you again Michelle. Do you know this man in the photograph?" Brenda pushed the photo towards Michelle once more, forcing her to answer the question.

" Look, it's not really what it looks like." whispered Michelle as she took the photograph into her hands.

" I'm sure it isn't." said Brenda with a smile. "But that's your house isn't it? That's your front doorstep where Mr. Perry is standing, isn't it?"

Michelle nodded slowly, her hands shaking underneath the table.

" Now what I can't seem to figure out is what on earth someone with Mr. Perry's, shall we say, _status_, was doing at your house. After all, you're just a secretary. Isn't that right Michelle?" said Brenda sweetly. "Maybe you can help me out with that part."

Cole leaned forward, trying to intimidate her without actually saying a word. He was actually impressed with Brenda when it came to interrogation. She had this ability to make it seem like she was on the suspect's side by simply changing the tone of her voice. He had heard that she was good; he _knew _that she was good. He just wasn't expecting her to be _this_ good.

" Gordan and I, we've been seeing each other for the past couple weeks. We didn't want to say anything, it being against company policy and everything. I thought we were being careful. Apparently not." said Michelle, glancing down at the photograph.

Brenda and Cole exchanged frustrated glances. They knew they wouldn't get a straightforward answer, but this wasn't exactly what they were looking for.

" You're sleeping with this man?" Brenda pointed to the photograph, laying her finger on top of Gordan's face.

" Yes." said Michelle, a hint of confusion in her voice. "Isn't that what this is all about?" Michelle lifted her hands in the air, referencing the entire set up. "Look, I know we're not supposed to date within The Agency, but I work _all _the time, and you know, it's really hard to find someone who is willing to put up with all the secrecy, and the-

Brenda interrupted Michelle before she could say anything else. " No no, you don't need to go into detail."

"Yeah, I think we have everything we need." said Cole, assembling the pieces of paper back into the file.

"Am I going to get fired? You're not going to tell Mr. Evans, are you?" asked Michelle. " He doesn't seem to like Gordan very much. In all honesty, I think he's a bit jealous." Whispered Michelle.

"Right, well we're done here. "said Brenda, getting up from her chair. "Cole here will walk you out."

Michelle slowly got up from out of her chair, confused at the turn of events. "That's it? What are you going to do?"

" Well we still have to talk to , now don't we? By the way Michelle, do me a favor and don't tell him about our little chat, okay?" Brenda smiled at Michelle as she exited the barely lit room.

Michelle nodded at Brenda as she left, grateful to be out of the hostile environment and returning back to her daily routine.

* * *

><p>Cole returned back to the interrogation room a few minutes later. He sat down in the chair next to Brenda, sighing in frustration with the new development in the case.<p>

It wasn't exactly what any of them were expecting.

" What do you think, should we bring in Perry?" asked Cole

" No, not yet." said Brenda slowly, rubbing the temple of her forehead as she spoke. "I say we wait a week or two, let him come to us."

" Why would he come to us? That doesn't make any sense." said Cole, the frustration in his voice becoming clearer and clearer with each passing moment. " How would he even know we were looking into him?"

"You honestly think she isn't going to say a word to him?" asked Brenda, shaking her head at him. " She's been sleeping with him for months, she probably tells him what she eats for lunch every day. You really don't know women at all, do you?"

" I happen to know _plenty _of women. I however, am not interested in what they eat for lunch every day." said Cole

" Well that explains a lot." Brenda muttered under her breath, just loud enough so that she knew Cole would hear her.

Cole ignored Brenda's comment, putting his attention back on their current predicament. " Come on, we should brief Evans on the new development."

Brenda pieced the file back together, placing the papers back in the correct order. She stood up, following Cole outside if the dark interrogation room.

The two walked down the hall towards Buckley Evan's office side by side, silently fuming at the other.

"You were pretty good in there." said Cole nonchalantly.

He was always the first one to break the ice. It irritated the living daylights out of Brenda.

Brenda glanced over at him, taken aback by his comment. "Were you expecting something else?" asked Brenda

"I don't know, I guess I just wasn't expecting you to be that good." Cole chuckled at his own response, ready for the insult that was about to be thrown at him.

" Well thank you so much for the flattery." Brenda threw a fake smile at him, tilting her head to the side.

" That's it!" Cole put his hand on her shoulder, one that she immediately swat away.

"What are you talking about?" asked Brenda, stepping even further away from him.

He never got this excited, and it was really starting to concern her.

" It's this thing you do when you're interrogating someone. You make it seem like you're on their side, like they're almost your friends. And then you say some rude comment in a sincere voice, and they have no idea that you're manipulating the hell out of them." Cole smiled brightly at her, impressed with her abilities. " I must say, it's quite impressive."

By this time they had arrived at Buckley's office, and Brenda stopped at the door, her hand placed gently on the handle.

" Well, working with you these past few months have been great practice. So thank you, thank you so much." Brenda smiled right back at him, turning the handle and walking into the office.

Cole stood back for just a moment, a confused look on his face. He just spent the last five minutes complimenting her, and she managed to insult him in a matter of words.

Cole smirked, stepping into the office.

Buckley Evans sat at his desk, his eyes focused on the computer in front of him. Brenda sat directly across from him, her hands folded on her lap. She glanced up at Cole as he walked into the door, smiling at him as he sat down next to her.

"Mr. Daniels, how nice of you to join us." said Evans

"Yes, well I got distracted" Cole turned his head towards Brenda, who simply smiled at him as if she had no idea what he was talking about. " You probably know this already, but we've gained some traction on the Groundhog case." explained Cole

"Groundhog?" Evans asked, with a perplexed look on his face.

Cole chuckled to himself, impressed with his own cleverness. "It's just something I've been calling our mole hunt. You know, groundhogs, they dig in the ground, kind of like moles-

Brenda cut him off before he could embarrass himself even further. "I think what Mr. Daniels means to say is that we've gotten a new lead on the case."

" Excellent. I was beginning to think you two weren't actually getting any work done. So, let's hear it. This new development you've been building up for the past five minutes." Evans folded his arms across his chest, leaning back in his chair while he awaited their response.

"Well, for starters, we no longer think its Perry or Williams." said Cole

Evans paused before answering; unaware of the direction they were going with this. "You think it's someone else?"

"No." said Brenda, stepping into the conversation. "We think it's the both of them."

A defeated look swept across Buckley's face. " So we don't have one mole, we have two."

"Exactly. While we were observing Perry's house, we saw a woman walk up to his front door. It was dark, so we couldn't get a good look at her face, but we ran the plates of the car that she got out of." said Cole, briefly explaining the night's turn of events.

" And it belonged to Michelle Williams." said Buckley, putting the pieces together.

"Right. We also pulled their phone records, and the two have had quite a bit of contact in the past few months. " said Brenda

"So, we brought Michelle in this morning, and I had Brenda interview her." said Cole

Brenda opened her mouth, about to protest Cole's statement. He didn't have her _do_ anything, it was her job.

Cole laid a hand on Brenda's leg, realizing his mistake and silently apologizing.

Brenda politely removed his hand from her leg, taking over the conversation. "She was very revealing, eager to stay out of trouble. Turns out, they've been sleeping together for the past five months."

"Sex while they betray their own country."said Buckley. "The sex must be fantastic. So, we have a very attractive secretary and a high-powered Special Agent on the Removal Team, and they're working together to sell our nation's secrets. Does anyone else see a problem with this?" asked Buckley

" Besides the fact that they're betraying their country?" asked Cole. "No, I don't."

Brenda sat back in her chair pondering the question, angry at herself for not realizing it sooner.

"What does Michelle have to gain by doing this?" asked Brenda. "She is simply a secretary, an office worker, she has no power here. Perry on the other hand."

" Perry has taken out a lot of important people, he has to have enemies out there somewhere." said Cole

" It's a classic case of sexual manipulation." explains Brenda. "He makes her fall in love with him, convinces her that she needs to steal these important documents for the sake of her country, maybe even their relationship. She probably has no idea what he's doing with them."

" She can't be _that _naïve, can she?" asked Cole

Buckley smiled at the two of them. "You really don't know what it feels like to be in love, do you son?"

Cole ignored their snide comments, instead wanting to focus on the problem at hand.

"So, what do we do know?" asked Cole

"Brenda, you haven't interviewed Perry yet, have you?" asked Buckley

"No sir, we're waiting for him to come to us."

"Good. In the meantime, there is something I want the two of you to do. You're both aware of the ball we're hosting on Friday, correct?" asked Buckley

"Who are we honoring this time?" asked Cole, scoffing at the notion of the CIA throwing a ball for someone.

"Hell if I know." Buckley sifted through papers, trying to find the exact name. When he couldn't locate it, he simply gave up on the idea. "Some key International player. "

"And what exactly does that have to do with us?" Brenda asked, growing frustrated with the constant twist and turns of this assignment.

Maybe it was only half frustration. If she was being honest with herself, she was finding her new assignment rather exciting. Cole was even starting to grow on her.

Just like he said he would. Arrogant son of a bitch.

" Well, I want you two to attend. For obvious reasons of course, we never allow field agents to attend these types of things. Merely the Directors, like myself, and those in figurehead positions. You two will be assigned as security detail. My wife will be "unavailable" to escort me, so I will ask Ms. Williamson to come along as my guest."

Brenda fumed silently at this particular scenario. She absolutely hated parties like this. But the worst part wasn't attending them; no, it was dressing for them.

" But what about Perry, how will he get him in?" asked Cole, clearly not paying attention to Brenda's dissatisfaction.

" I put him on the list for Security a couple hours ago, after you called for a meeting. Figured it wouldn't hurt. "

"Let me get this straight. You want to put two people who are quite possibly selling secrets in the same room as international players, otherwise known as potential buyers of these secrets, all for what? So you can watch a show go down?" Brenda did not like this idea. It was too risky; nothing good could come from it. Moles don't crack in front of a crowd full of people.

They crack when they think they've been caught.

And that simply wasn't going to happen at a "ball".

"No, I'm doing it so we can observe the two of them in the same room, where they can't be together, even though they desperately want to be."

Cole came to the defense of his boss after Brenda's outrage. "He's right Brenda. Putting them in the same room, it's the only way we can keep an eye on them at the same time. It's simple observation. " explained Cole

" Look, we haven't really gotten a clear lead by "simple observation". We need to talk to Perry before anything else." Brenda stood up from her chair, slinging her giant purse over her shoulder. "Why can't we just stick to my original plan and let him come to us?"

"Because , we don't know how long that could take. The ball is in 48 hours. Now unless you can tell me that you are absolutely _certain _that you can get a confession before that time, I suggest you mentally prepare yourself for Friday night." said Buckley

"Get ready Cinderalla, we're going to the Ball." Cole smiled at her, ignoring her irritated attitude.

Brenda didn't smile back.

Instead, she calmly walked out of Mr. Evan's office, slamming the door shut on her way out.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you all have a fabulous New Year's!<p>

_-Alison_


	6. Chapter Five

_A/n: So sorry for the delay, time just kind of got away from me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, things are really starting to heat up now!_

* * *

><p>Brenda hurriedly walked into the hotel lobby with a forced smile on her face. She was running approximately seven minutes late, her feet were already killing her, and her dress was just a smidgen to big.<p>

She also had a bad feeling about tonight. She didn't volunteer to do this, in fact, she didn't volunteer for _any _of this.

It had been a mere forty-eight hours since her somewhat revealing interview with Michelle Williamson, where she and Cole discovered that there was a strong possibility that the agency had two moles; Michelle and Gordan Perry, a man that she just so happened to be sleeping with.

She had wanted to talk to Gordan yesterday, or at least give him the opportunity to come to her. Instead, she had been assigned to work with him as a part of the Security Detail for a party The Agency was throwing.

And she wasn't allowed to ask him any questions; everything was off limits, including his relationship with Michelle. Her only instructions were to "observe".

She was already ready for this night to be over, and it hadn't even officially begun yet.

She gradually made her way to the room where she was supposed to be meeting the rest of the Security Team, including her current partner Cole Daniels. Presumably, Buckley Evans would be there to give further instructions.

Brenda slowly walked into the room, trying to make as little noise as possible. She checked her watch, noticing that she was _exactly_ seven minutes late. In her eyes, that was practically on time.

"Brenda, how nice of you to join us." said Buckley, glancing at the clock on the wall. "We've all been waiting so patiently for you. "

"Oh, ya'll didn't have to that. So sorry I'm late, I got caught up with a couple of things." Brenda smiled at her boss as she went and sat down next to Cole.

Cole gave Brenda a knowing look, whispering to her as she sat down. " Caught up with a couple of things?"

" If you must know, I was trying to figure out a way for us to talk to Mr. Perry without Evans finding out about it." said Brenda softly.

"So you were doing exactly what you were told not to do?" Cole sighed as he looked at Brenda, shaking his head at her logic.

"Yes, that sounds about right."said Brenda proudly. " Now be quiet, I'm trying to pay attention."

Brenda looked up at Buckley, who seemed to be in the middle of a speech concerning their individual duties for the night.

"As you all know, you've been assigned to act as our security for the night. That being said, we don't want you to give off the impression that you're working. Constantly be moving around the room, keeping an eye out for any suspicious activities."

Brenda looked around until her eyes met Gordon Perry. He was dressed in an all black tuxedo and was sitting alone towards the back corner. He already looked suspicious and she hadn't even gotten a chance to talk to him.

" So, like I said, socialize with one another. If someone comes up to you, be cordial, just make sure you stay true to your cover. Everyone will be wearing earwigs so you can all communicate amongst yourselves. You'll also be wearing a pin camera, which will be connected to monitors in the back room.

Buckley pointed to a table with several devices laid out, with one earpiece and one pin for each person.

"People should be arriving in the nest half hour, so we don't have much time. Most of you have worked parties like tis before, is that correct?" asked Buckley

Everyone in the room, with the exclusion of Brenda, Cole nodded in agreement.

"Good, so you're all familiar with what to do in case a situation arises?"

Again, everyone in the room nodded along, not wanting to prolong this meeting any further.

Brenda, and Cole just sat there, about to protest, when Buckley ended the meeting.

"Excellent. Before you go, remember to pick up your equipment." Buckley pointed to the table at the front of the room. "Make sure it's working before you leave. Other than that, you're all dismissed."

Brenda and Cole shared a confused look. Neither were clear on their instructions.

" Well, maybe this means we can get away with talking to Perry. " whispered Brenda as the rest of the team disappeared from the room. "We weren't given specific instructions."

At this point, Perry had made his way over to the table. He was in the process of putting on his earwig when Buckley had stopped to engage him in conversation.

" I never would of thought you would be the one begging me to break the rules. Usually when I have a partner, it's the other way around."

" When it comes to justice, there isn't _anything_ I wouldn't do." Brenda's tone had shifted completely. There was almost terror in her voice. "You and I have that in common Cole. " said Brenda sweetly.

Brenda was always surprising Cole. He never expected half the things that came out of her mouth, and if he was being honest, he was actually starting to like her southern twang.

Buckley interrupted them, calling them over to where he stood with Perry.

"Let the games begin." said Cole, directly responding to Buckley's instructions.

Brenda stood by herself for just a few moments. How was she going to do this? How was she going to spend an entire night making small talk with this person, who in all likelihood is betraying heir country?

Brenda was never one to beat around the bush. She wanted answers—and she wanted them now.

Instead, Brenda took a deep breath to relax herself, and walked over to find out what the hell Buckley wanted her to do.

* * *

><p>Brenda couldn't believe what she was doing. In what way was this productive? She was shooting daggers across with her eyes at Buckley.<p>

He of course, didn't notice, for he was all the way across the room.

Not that he would even care what she thought about him at this given moment, or any moment for that matter.

Before the party started, Buckley had given Brenda, Cole, and Perry their instructions for the night.

They were told to stand at the front of the entryway, and "greet" the guests as they came in. Brenda was less than pleased.

Cole on the other hand, was overjoyed with this task.

"Come on, it will be kind of fun." Cole had said. " It will give us a chance to talk to all the higher ups—not to mention their dates. "

"Oh for heaven's sake. You do realize that this eliminates all possibility of talking to Perry? We won't be able to get a word in edge wise. " Brenda said in frustration.

"Yes Brenda, I believe that was the point. Look, we were never going to be able to have a real conversation with him. We're just going to have to go with Buckley on this one, okay?"

Brenda did not appreciate that response. She was hoping for a plan, Cole _always _had a plan.

Instead, Brenda, Cole, and Gordon were standing at the threshold of the room where the party was being held, ready to greet guests as they came in.

Brenda and Cole had of course, exchanged pleasantries with Perry, politely introducing themselves before they took their position.

Brenda and Cole stood on one side of the room, while Perry stood on the other. Brenda had wanted to stand next to Perry, but Buckley had sworn that if Brenda even tried to confront him, he would fire her on the spot.

And Brenda wasn't interested in being jobless.

Brenda watched as Cole welcomed the guests into the party, he really was a natural at getting people to like him. Brenda on the other had, merely offered a polite smile and told them to enjoy the party.

Brenda kept a close eye on Perry. He seemed quiet, reserved, as if he was waiting patiently for something.

Or someone.

That's when Brenda noticed who was slowly approaching them.

Buckley Evans was walking towards the entryway, with Michelle Williamson on his arm.

Brenda and Cole knew that she would be attending with Buckley, but from the look on Perry's face, it seemed that she neglected to tell him of her plans.

Looking at Perry's face, Brenda almost felt bad for—but then she remembered what business the two of them were in.

And all of her sympathy disappeared.

Cole was the first one to formally greet the couple. "Mr. Evans, how nice to see you. I see you brought Ms. Williamson along?" said Cole, trying to get a rise out of Perry.

Buckley chuckled, playing along with Cole. "Yes, well my wife was preoccupied tonight, and I couldn't bear going to one of these things alone."

Perry spoke up for the first time that night. "So you brought your secretary?"

Michelle glanced at the floor, not wanting to look Perry in the eye.

"Yes well, sometimes I think Michelle here knows more about me than my own wife does. I guess that's what happens when you spend your entire life at work. Michelle, do you know everyone here?"

Michelle froze in her spot, appearing to be at a loss for words. "I've had some contact with Mr. Daniels and Ms. Johnson, yes. Mr. Perry as well."

Brenda watched as Perry shook his head, a small laugh escaping his mouth.

"Something funny Gordon?" asked Buckley, staring directly at Perry.

"What? Perry responded, unaware that he had been heard. "No, nothing at all Sir."

"Excellent. We should be off, and I think you have more guests to greet. Isn't that right, ?"

Perry sighed in response." Yes Sir, that is correct."

Brenda put an extremely fake smile on her face, wanting to have the last words in this conversation. "Ya'll enjoy the party now, ya hear?"

Buckley placed his hand on Michelle's back, guiding her through the crowd. Michelle glanced back at Perry, meeting Brenda's eyes as she did.

Perry didn't bother to look at her.

Cole slowly inched towards Brenda. "So that was sufficiently awkward, don't you think?"

"Oh please, you enjoyed every minute of it." whispered Brenda

" I kinda did, yeah. Well, whatever Evans is planning, it looks like it's working. " said Cole

Perry put on a calming face, but you could tell from his body language that he was fuming on the inside.

"Let's just keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't linger off anywhere. No, you know what? I'm going to find Buckley. He saw the way he reacted, maybe he will let me talk to him." Brenda said, speaking in a hushed tone.

Cole gently grabbed Brenda's arm before she could go anywhere. "Brenda, wait, just wait a second. Evans gave us specific instructions." Cole said frimly. "Let's just let the night pan out, shall we?"

Brenda sighed in frustration. She wasn't used to just waiting for something to happen. She wanted to force Perry's hand.

She wanted to _make_ something happen.

"Fine." said Brenda. "But if anything bad happens, I'm blaming you."

* * *

><p>Andrew sipped a glass of champagne as he walked around the crowded room.<p>

He didn't know why he was drinking it, he didn't particularly like champagne to begin with.

He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately though, so why the hell not.

Andrew finally spotted his boss, Buckley Evans, and decided to check in.

Buckley greeted Andrew as he walked up. "Andrew, always nice to see you." Buckley extended his hand to Andrew, which Andrew shook.

"Are you two having fun?" asked Andrew, aware of what Buckley was trying to do.

" We are indeed. You know Michelle correct?"

"Of course" said Andrew, now speaking directly to her. "Nice to see you again."

"Michelle, would you mind grabbing me another drink?" asked Buckley.

" Of course." Michelle responded quickly, more than happy to get away from the two of them. "Andrew, always nice to see you."

Michelle walked off to the bar, leaving the two of them alone—or, as alone as you could be in a party like this.

"Everything going as you hoped?" Andrew asked, taking a sip of his champagne.

"It's moving along slowly. She's getting restless though, I'm worried she's going to catch on soon. "

"I told you we had to be careful with her." said Andrew "I trained her, I know how smart she is. And how impatient she can be."

"I thought you were exaggerating." said Buckley, laughing to himself. " I wasn't expecting her to constantly be breathing down my neck to get this guy alone in an interview room." said Buckley.

"Well, at least she's dedicated."

Andrew took another sip of his champagne, hating it even more with each sip.

* * *

><p>Michelle stood alone at the bar, waiting to be served by the bartender. She was grateful to get away from Buckley. As much as she liked her boss, she hated seeing the look on Gordon's face when she walked in on his arm.<p>

She jumped as she felt a hand on her arm. She turned around to find Gordon standing in front of her with a slightly confused, slightly angry look on his face.

"Gordon, what are you doing over here?" asked Michelle, glancing nervously around the room. "I thought you were working. "

"Yeah, well I got away for a minute." Perry ran a hand through his hair, clearly frustrated at the situation he was in. "What are you doing her with him Michelle?"

"Nothing, I swear. He told me his wife couldn't come, and asked if I would go with him. I thought it would be in better taste for him to bring me than one of his mistresses. That way I know he isn't actively cheating on his wife."

"Well now everyone thinks _you're _his mistress. Do you even see the way everyone is looking at the two of you?" asked Gordon

" Not everyone." muttered Michelle under her breath. "Brenda and Cole, the two people you're working with? They're the ones who interrogated me the other day. "

" The two people standing over there?" Perry pointed directly at Brenda and Cole, not caring if he made a scene.

"Yes. " said Michelle definitively. "They brought me into an interrogation room and Brenda started asking me all kinds of questions about us. I thought I told you all of this already. "

"No, no you did. " said Perry, gently placing his hand on Michelle's arm. " I just didn't put the names with the faces until now."

Perry spotted Brenda moving away from Cole. It looked like she was headed towards the ladies room.

"Look, you should get back. We wouldn't want to keep The Boss waiting. " said Perry with a laugh.

" Right. I'll see you later tonight?" asked Michelle in a hopeful voice.

"Sure. Just call me when you're done here. "

Michelle squeezed his hand before she turned to walk away. After she took a few steps, she turned her head.

"Gordon, I love you. Just remember that, okay?" said Michele.

" I…I love you too. " said Gordon

Michelle smiled back at him, walking away from him and back towards Buckley.

Gordon walked away too, except he didn't go straight back to his assignment. Instead, he walked in the direction of the Ladies Room.

* * *

><p>Brenda stood in front of the bathroom mirror, reapplying her lipstick for what felt like the millionth time. In actuality, she was avoiding going back to her job.<p>

It was tedious, and she no longer wanted to entertain her boss's wishes. She wanted to get in a room with Gordon Perry and interrogate the hell out of him.

Brenda threw her lipstick into her tiny clutch and was headed towards the door when someone else barged into the restroom.

Standing right in front of her was Gordon Perry.

And he looked less than thrilled.

" What on earth are you doing in here?" asked Brenda " Last time I checked this is the ladies room."

"Is there anyone else in here?" asked Perry

"Excuse me?" asked Brenda, folding her arms over he chest.

" Just answer the damn question." Gordon glared at her, growing increasingly impatient.

Brenda sighed before answering, looking around the room. " As far as I can tell, no. But feel free to check for yourself. "

Brenda smiled at him, tilting her head to the side.

Gordon glanced around before answering. " Look, I just want you to leave Michelle out of this. She didn't do anything wrong. "

" Nothing wrong? Do you have _any_ idea what the two of you are doing? The implications your actions have on others?"

" Like I said, Michelle isn't at fault here. I'm the one to blame, not her. Just promise me you'll leave her out of it."

" Are you aware of what you're asking me to do here? I can't just ignore the facts because you've decided to be a martyr. This isn't just a sex scandal Mr. Perry. I don't think you fully realize what you've done in regards to this Agency."

Before Gordon could answer, both Brenda and Gordon heard an awful sound come in from their earpiece. There was this constant buzzing noise coming in, and Brenda had no idea what it meant.

Perry grabbed Brenda's arm, practically dragging her out of the bathroom.

"Excuse me, what on _earth_ do you think you are doing?" Brenda pulled away from him. " Get your hands off of me right this second."

" We have an emergency, that's what that buzzing noise means. We have to go, right now."

" We're not done here. " said Brenda. She refused to let their conversation end like this.

" Well I'm going, so I think we are. "

Gordon walked out of the bathroom, leaving Brenda alone.

Brenda waited about five minutes before she followed suit.

Brenda walked out of the bathroom and immediately found Cole.

"There you are." said Cole in exasperation. He had sweat all over his face, it looked like he had been sweating.

" What is going on?" asked Brenda "I thought we had an emergency."

" We do, and it's a big one. Come on, we have to go."

"Wait, just wait a second. You have to hear about the conversation I just had with Perry. And if there is really an emergency, why is everyone still here? We should be evacuating. "

" Dammit Brenda." Cole wiped the sweat from his brow. "I told you not to confront Perry."

" I didn't, he confronted me. Cornered me in the ladies room of all places. Cole, what's going on, are you okay? " asked Brenda in a concerning voice.

" No, I'm not. Brenda, Michelle Williamson is dead."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Drop a little review for me to let me know what you thought!<em>

_-Alison_


	7. Chapter Six

A/N: A huge thank you to those of you who continue to read and review this, it means so much that you're enjoying the story! This chapter picks up right where the last one left off.

* * *

><p>"Brenda, Michelle Williamson is dead."<p>

Brenda didn't say a word after Cole had given her the news. She just stood there, staring blankly at him, as if she hadn't heard what he had said.

" We don't know how it could have happened, no one saw it. " Cole lifted hid hand to his forehead, rubbing his temple in distress. " Jesus Christ. Come on, we have to get to the scene."

"Cole, did you hear what I said about Perry?" asked Brenda as she grabbed his arm, preventing him from walking away.

" That's going to have to wait, we have more important things to do right now. " Cole started to move towards the exit of the room

" Oh for heaven's sake, will you just wait one minute." Brenda scurried off to catch up with him, having to lift the ends of her dress up to keep herself from falling. After a few moments, she had caught up to him.

"Cole, listen to me. Perry cornered me in the bathroom not five minutes ago. If Michelle was just now found dead, there is no way he could have done it. I'm his alibi. "

"I know, believe me, I _know._" Cole lifted his hand to Brenda's shoulder. "Come on, we have to go. "

"But what about all the guests? What are we supposed to do about them?" Brenda asked, concerned for their safety.

"Well, we can't let them leave, can we? One of them killed Michelle. Brenda, they can't go anywhere."

Brenda didn't say a word. Instead, she slowly walked towards the exit of the room, allowing Cole to catch up and take the lead.

Brenda and Cole walked through a mass of people, trying to remain calm about the current situation.

As they walked, Brenda tried to gather her thoughts. How could this have happened? Given the information she knew about Michelle, the only viable suspect was Perry, but the timeline of events didn't seem to coincide with that thought.

There had to be someone else that was missing from the picture. There had to be a third party involved. Perry acted like the two of them hadn't done anything wrong; numerous missions had been compromised, lives had been lost, and Perry acted as if it was merely a sex scandal.

What if there was more to the story? Why did the two of them have to be sleeping together? After all, sex just made everything more difficult.

Especially in this case.

Brenda's feet eventually caught up with her thoughts, and she and Cole arrived at the crime scene.

Luckily for them, the body had been tucked away in a supply closet down the nearby corridor. Brenda scolded herself for thinking that. There was absolutely _nothing_ lucky about this situation.

Cole and Brenda's boss, Buckley Evans, spotted them as they were arriving on the scene. "Oh good, you two are here. I've sent everyone else away, I want this investigation to be small, and I want it to be quick."

"We understand." said Cole. He was about to continue, but Brenda interrupted him.

"Has anyone told the exact identity of the victim?" asked Brenda in a condescending tone.

"That's all been taken care of. He's in a room down the hall being interviewed as we speak. "

Brenda opened her mouth to protest, but Buckley was already a step ahead of her.

"And before you say anything, I've arranged for you to sit down with him after we figure this whole mess out. Right now this murder is your primary responsibility. We're going to have to get the body out of here, and then clear everyone out. There isn't much of a crime scene, so don't rely on the forensic evidence."

" But Sir, we can't let these people leave, one of them is the killer. We can't just let them go. That would be, that would just be completely irresponsible!" Cole was growing angrier and angrier by the second.

" Look, I know this situation isn't ideal—this entire assignment isn't ideal, but this is your job, and I am your boss. And this is what I'm telling you to do. Get the body out of here, clear the party, and solve the murder. Understood?"

"Yes, of course. We'll do everything we can." Cole spoke softly when he responded, making it know that he was displeased with their current course of action.

"Good. Brenda, you can talk to Perry when you're done here. He's being taken back to the agency in a few moments, so head over when you two have finished. I'm going to go start clearing the room. There's a medical examiner on the way, he should be here within minutes. "

Buckley seemed like he couldn't get out of there faster. While it was true that none of them had expected this fatality, it was apparent that Buckley was shouldering some of the responsibility for it. He was colder than usual, short and to the point.

Brenda was going to mention it to Cole, but he seemed to be preoccupied with his own thoughts as well. He clearly didn't agree with their boss's chosen course of action, but Cole normally wasn't one to complain.

To someone's face, that is.

So, instead of talking, the pair just stood there, aimlessly wandering around the body.

The area had been blocked off, so with the exception of the in-house Medical Examiner, the chances of someone else seeing the body were incredibly slim.

Like Buckley said, word couldn't get out about what happened tonight. If it did, the repercussions could be astronomical—nobody would ever trust The Agency again.

Not that many people did in the first place.

Cole was the first to break the silence. " They must have used a silencer. The killer, I mean. There were people nearby, somebody should have heard something."

"Unless there wasn't anything to hear." Brenda said definitively, agreeing with his conclusion. "Looks like a single gun shot wound to the head."

Brenda crouched down next to the body, looking over it inch by inch.

Cole watched her closely, afraid she would compromise the crime scene.

"Just don't…" Brenda interrupted him, finishing his sentence.

"Touch the body, I know, I know. I'm just talking a quick look. Her purse is still here, so it wasn't a robbery. "

"Brenda, we're all thinking the same thing here. This clearly has something to do with the leak we're investigating."

"But it couldn't have been Perry. I was watching him the whole time, and he was with me when the murder occurred. So how could the person who is the only plausible suspect, be innocent?" protested Brenda

"We have to be missing something. Someone else must be involved."

Neither Brenda nor Cole spoke after that. They remained silent until the Medical Examiner arrived.

Mainly because they both refused to admit that they had been wrong this whole time.

* * *

><p>Buckley had gotten out of that crime scene as quickly as possible. He had a million things running through his mind, none of which he wanted to deal with.<p>

As he was walking back towards the party, he was met by the one person he was trying to avoid since he had received word of Michelle Williams death.

Andrew Dalton.

" Buckley, what the hell is going on?" yelled Andrew from down the hallway.

" Andrew, I don't have time for this, I have to get these people out of here." Buckley was clearly frustrated, and did not wish to speak to Andrew about this matter.

" This whole thing has got to stop. There has to be another way to clean this mess up without involving Brenda. What if she's next?"

Andrew was fuming at this point. He had known the risks going into this assignment, and after everything that had happened tonight, he was starting to regret his decision.

Not that he really had any choice in the matter.

" She won't. I'm going to keep a close eye on her. Look Andrew, this is all going to work out in the end, trust me." said Buckley

"You're going to keep an _eye _on her? Buckley, Michelle Williams was your date tonight, and she somehow managed to go and get herself killed. As much as I like you, I'm having a hard time trusting you right now."

"Andrew, I know you care about her, but you have got to get your emotions in check. Like I said, everything is going to be fine." Buckley was trying to reassure Andrew, when in fact, he felt like he was trying to reassure himself.

" I brought Brenda to this agency, I trained her, I did exactly as I was told. I'm responsible for everything she is today. I refuse to be responsible for her demise as well. You get this cleaned up. You get this cleaned up fast." demanded Andrew

"If you'll excuse me, I have to get these people out of here." said Buckley in an authoritative voice.

Buckley sighed as he realized just how right Andrew was. "Look, Andrew. Brenda is going back to the Agency once she's done with the Medical Examiner, and she's going to interview Perry. You can meet her there, if you would like."

Andrew didn't respond, nodding in agreement instead. He didn't have the energy to have another fight with Buckley. He had already crossed the line with him once, he didn't want to do it again.

With that, Buckley continued on to the party, where he would discretely instruct people to return home as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>The Medical Examiner had finally arrived to where the body had been left. He was dressed in normal clothing as to not give anything away.<p>

He was an odd fellow; very short, extremely talkative, eccentric even.

Ironically enough, he was rather lively, considering his profession.

"Let's have a look shall we?" He didn't bother giving his name, deciding to get straight to work upon his arrival.

" We just need to ensure that the girl was killed here, and determine the number of shooters that were present." explained Cole quickly.

" Well I can't guarantee all of that, I'm just the Medical Examiner after all. I can however, tell you how this poor girl died."

He smiled as he walked, something that confused Brenda to no end. As crass as it sounded, she couldn't wait for him to be done with the body. The sooner she was done here, the sooner she could get back to the Agency and finally have that interview with Perry.

Even if it was 72 hours late.

Brenda led the ME over to the closet where Michelle's body lay, saddened as the realization finally hit her.

Brenda had never seen a dead body before. She had of course, known people who had passed, but never like this. This girl had been murdered under her very nose, something Brenda vowed never to let happen again.

There was something to be said for justice—and murder wasn't it. Especially when nothing had been proven in regards to Michelle's supposed betrayal.

If Evans had just listened to her, if he had just gone with her original plan, Michelle might still be alive.

She might have even straightened out this whole mess twenty-four hours ago.

Her feet also wouldn't be killing her.

"Ah yes, look here." The ME pointed to a wound in the upper right temple of the young woman's forehead. "What we have here, is a single gun shot wound to the head, appears to be fatal. You stated earlier that no one heard anything, is that right?"

"That's correct." said Brenda, leaning closer towards the body.

"Well if that's truly the case, it would be my guess that the attacker used some type of silencing device. More and more people seem to be using those as of late, I've seen quite a lot in these past few months. It's a shame really, these poor people go unnoticed for hours, simply because no one could here their awful demise."

"Yes, the saddest part of murder is when it goes unnoticed for a few hours." muttered Cole from outside the closet. "Is there anything else you can tell us about what might have happened?" asked Cole

The ME pulled a small flashlight out of his pocket, lifting it up so he could peer inside of Michelle's slightly opened mouth. " What have we here? There seems to be some type of string stuck in the mouth, but it's too small for me to pick out."

Brenda reached into her small clutch, pulling out the pair of tweezers that she always carried with her. For emergencies just like this of course.

"Here you go Doctor." Brenda smiled at him as she handed over her pair of tweezers.

"Why thank you dear. Let me just quickly pull this out and we can all be on our way." He gently pulled the tweezers out of the mouth, carrying with him small pieces of what appeared to be a type of threaded material.

The ME was silent for a moment, meticulously inspecting the material before coming to a conclusion.

"My best guess would be that the killer used some type of smothering device to silence the girls cries before shoving her in the closet to face her untimely fate. Now normally, I would suggest that a pillow was used. However, based on the size of the material that was extracted, it is my guess that you are looking for something a bit smaller. A washcloth, or perhaps a handkerchief. "

"So what you're saying is that the girl was attacked form behind, gagged with some type of red cloth, dragged into the closet, and then shot to death." said Cole

"Why yes, that is a very good conclusion. Well done! I will of course have to do an autopsy, but I think my work here id done. I will arrange for the body to be removed, so you two don't need to stick around for that."

"Wonderful." exclaimed Brenda, anxious to get back to the Agency and interview Perry." So nice meeting you, bye now." Brenda practically ran away from the crime scene, but Cole yelled after her before she was completely out of earshot.

"Brenda, wait just a minute." Cole jogged over to where Brenda was now standing. "I really think we should stay and supervise the body, I'm not sure I trust this Doctor."

"Look Cole, I've been waiting to do this interview for 74 hours now, I'm not waiting any longer. You can stay here if you want to, it won't bother me one bit. But I have a suspect to interview, and the longer we stand here arguin' over who is trustworthy, the longer Perry sits in that interview room alone, coming up with God know's what." Brenda spoke in a stern voice, something she hadn't done with Cole in weeks.

"Fine." relented Cole. "I'll stay here with the body, you go interview Perry. I'll meet you at the Agency when I'm done."

Brenda didn't respond directly, instead she nodded her head in agreement, walking out of the building as quickly as possible.

She couldn't wait to get in a car and take her damn shoes off.

* * *

><p>Andrew arrived back at the Agency about an hour or so after the news of Michelle's death had reached his ears. He never should have agreed to put Brenda on this case, it was too dangerous, and she was far too young.<p>

She had no business being caught up in something like this. She was a trained interrogator, and a damn good one at that. Out of all the years he had been with The Agency, Brenda was by far the most talented interrogator he had ever seen.

And she didn't deserve what was happening to her.

Perry had been sitting alone in an interrogation room for over two hours. Andrew had peeked in on him a couple of times by looking at the surveillance monitors, and as far as he could tell, Perry seemed calm.

He would occasionally pace back and forth across the room, but he had yet to bang on any doors, or yell out in frustration.

Maybe he wasn't all that surprised about Michelle's death.

Which meant he knew more than they had originally thought.

Andrew's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Brenda opened the door as she knocked, knowing that Andrew would most likely be alone. Considering it was almost one in the morning.

"I'm not botherin' you, am I ?" asked Brenda as she came into Andrew's office.

"No, no, not at all. Please, have a seat." Andrew pointed towards that empty chair in front of him. He noticed that as Brenda sat down, she had a concerned look on her face. "Brenda, are you all right?" asked Andrew gently.

"Oh, I'm fine, really. Just a little shaken up is all. Is Perry in an interview room already? I'd like to speak with him as quickly as possible."

" He's in Interview Two. Brenda, before you go in, there's something you should know." Andrew had a very serious look on his face, as if he was deathly afraid of something.

"What is it?" asked Brenda gently. It was rare that something like this would cause such concern to Andrew.

"Well I've been checking up on Perry every once in a while, and he seems quite calm about the situation. He hasn't yelled, or demanded for more information about Michelle's death. The most drastic thing he has done all night is pacing back and forth in the room." hinted Andrew.

"As if he wasn't surprised by the current turn of events." exclaimed Brenda.

"Exactly. Which means that he _must _know more than we originally thought."

"Thanks Andrew, I will keep that in mind." Brenda stood up from the chair and grabbed her bag from the floor beneath her. "Are you going to sit in on the interview?" asked Brenda

" I'll be watching on the video cameras from the other room. This is your interview, not mine."

Brenda smiled as she nodded in agreement, turning around and walking towards the door to Andrew's office.

As she made her way to the interview room where Perry was being held, she realized that she didn't have any materials to aid her in retrieving a confession. There were no crime scene photos, no phone records, nothing.

It was just the two of them. The only thing she had to work with were the questions that were already forming in her mind.

It was her favorite type of interview—disorganized, raw, and unexpected.

Andrew had followed her out from his office, and she waited until he had entered the room that held the surveillance monitors before entering the interview room.

Andrew nodded at her as he went into the other room, silently wishing her good luck.

Brenda smiled at him before opening the door where she saw Gordon Perry sitting at the metal table, his hands folded and resting on the cold surface.

", how nice to see you again."

Brenda gave him the biggest smile she could put on, making it known that she was not coming out of this interview empty handed.

Even if it took all night.

* * *

><p>AN: This was kind of a filler chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Leave a review and let me know what you think! And as always, thank you for reading!

_-Alison_


End file.
